


[Podfic] may we stay lost on our way home

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: growlery's story read aloud:Merlin has a very small bed and he wouldn’t hear of Gwaine sleeping on the floor, which means that they spend every night wrapped around each other. Gwaine’s luxurious hair tickles Merlin’s face, and he smiles softly at Merlin first thing in the morning every morning, like there’s nothing and no one else he’d rather see.It’s agony. Merlin’s not sure how much longer he can take it.





	[Podfic] may we stay lost on our way home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [may we stay lost on our way home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046917) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/may+we+stay+lost+on+our+way+home.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 17 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
